


Lion’s Den

by RikkuShinra



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dimension Travel, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuShinra/pseuds/RikkuShinra
Summary: Shinra is interested in the abilities Ignis possesses. Their just barking up the wrong tree, or are they?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Lion’s Den

Winding up under the care of Cor Leonis would be one thing. The Lucians at least knew how to treat a prisoner, well there was the one time Ignis Scientia had broken Caligo’s legs and his nose and landed him in the hospital for a few weeks but Loqi is sure they would never ever, ever do anything like that to him. Compared to Caligo Uldor, Loqi is a sweet pudding pie with whipped topping and strawberries on top. 

So then why was some redhead and bald guy taking turns beating his face in while Ignis Scientia looked bored reading some report. That wasn’t the worst part; that was the creep with the black hair, who just stood and stared just as bland as Ignis looking over the slip of paper. It left Loqi wandering from consciousness asking What in Leviathan’s seven depths was going on. 

“I don’t think he’s going to talk Boss.” 

Ignis looks up, blue eyes settling on the red head with his brows drawn. Okay, that isn’t Scientia. That brought up even more questions, had Scientia also been part of the Niflheim Family Program? Loqi swallows eyes darting everywhere for some sort of escape, there is nothing not this high. “I’m not paying you to think, Reno. I concur, I don’t think he will unless we show him what we may do.” Baldy steps back then away leaving Loqi’s side. The room is quiet but only briefly then filled with the ragged sounds of compromised breaths. Loqi doesn’t turn to look, only drawing his eyes to the purple print shirt when the body is dragged into view. 

This is Ignis, bloodied and bruised, glasses broken and his left arm twisted painfully. “This one gave us a fight” the blond in white starts. He stands now walking around the desk, every muscle tightening in Loqi as he kneels down and brushes the dark bruise over Ignis’s cheek. 

Loqi grunts, “why did you do that to him?” 

“You know him?” Blonde smiles, handsomely. “How does he use magic without Materia?” 

Ignis whimpers between them, he moves his head, the pain evident as he winces with each turn. “Don’t,” he says. If this was somewhere else Loqi would have had an inkling of pleasure from seeing the Hand of the King begging. Not here though, not like this. 

“I’ll explain it if you heal us and let us go.” 

“You won’t be going anywhere, but we can heal you. Both?” A nod, “but you will both be under my control. If I say jump you ask how high and how far. You do not leave unless escorted.” 

Loqi nods, “I understand.” Blondie stands waving towards the one he called Reno to proceed. Soft blue illuminates both Men, Loqi feels instantly better, if only he hadn’t been struck with the taste of cotton candy suddenly. 

“Go on.” Ignis, still significantly worse off glares, muttering that once they are out of this he is going to kill the General. 

Loqi ignores him, sparing no detail about the Crystal, nor about the orb that transported them from Eos to wherever they were now. Ignis’s muttering fades when Loqi skirts around Noctis, maybe he hadn’t made it there.


End file.
